1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a real-time production performance improving method and, more particularly, to a real-time production performance improving method that can be combined with information technology for quickly solving problems of a production line.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the modern competitive society, manufacturers have been striving to improve their product qualities by recruiting more machines and human labors. Furthermore, it is getting difficult to make profits from products due to price war among competitors. Thus, product quality has become a key to business success. In light of this, a management system that reduces costs and improves product quality is required for improving enterprises' competitiveness.
Taiwan Publication Number 200717342 discloses a real-time production performance tracking and managing system. The real-time production performance tracking and managing system includes an organization maintenance unit, a performance indicator unit, a performance planning unit, a performance execution unit, a performance tracking unit and a servo unit. The organization maintenance unit establishes and maintains organization structures of an enterprise. The performance indicator unit establishes and manages a plurality of performance indicators to be evaluated. The performance planning unit chooses suitable performance indicators for individual departments and individual employees from the performance indicators provided by the performance indicator unit, and sets performance objectives for the individual departments and the individual employees. The performance execution unit allows an employee or a department manager to input performance evaluation information illustrating a performance fulfillment level in a certain period of time. The performance tracking unit tracks the performance fulfillment level of the individual departments and the individual employees, and calculates and displays the performance fulfillment level of individual performance items. The servo unit includes a database system which is connected to all of the above units for storing the processed data of these units.
However, the above real-time production performance tracking and managing system is only capable of managing the performance fulfillment level of individual departments of the enterprise rather than analyzing various problems of production machines that could arise during operation of the production machines. In other words, the system does not have a mechanism that can rapidly respond to and solve the problems during operation of the production machines. In addition, modern enterprises mostly use a mechanism of Six Sigma to solve the problems. However, the mechanism of Six Sigma costs a lot of money and takes a long time to run, making it difficult to timely solve the problems during operation of the production machines. Thus, quickly improving product quality is difficult.